A Brief Detour
by rosa lunae
Summary: Suppose when Mr. Darcy comes to call on Elizabeth after she recieves her infamous letters that she was not in her room? Nor anywhere to be found! Will Mr. Darcy find her in time to confess his undying love? Oneshot


Pride and Prejudice

Hello, all! This is my first Pride and Prejudice based story. And I'd like it to be known that I would not change Jane Austen's novel for the world. I only think it's fun to play with her charming characters a little. Obviously, I do not own them; I'm merely borrowing them for my—and, hopefully, your—pleasure.

This story begins after Elizabeth reads Jane's letters, and the maid has knocked at the door to announce Mr. Darcy. Please take time to review!

**A Brief Detour**

_By rosa lunae_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you please, ma'am, Mr. Dar—why, she's gone!"

Startled, Mr. Darcy blew into the room to see for himself. "What?"

Indeed, the room was empty. But, anxious to detect a clue, Darcy's sharp eyes surveyed the room, and instantly fell on a pair of empty envelopes, hastily dropped to the floor. He picked them up, glaring at his trembling hands as they betrayed his alarm.

"She's received two letters from her sister," he said aloud, examining the envelopes. "This one was misdirected. She must have been given urgent news and gone to find her aunt and uncle."

"Perhaps, sir," remarked the maid with concern.

He frowned; it sounded perfectly logical. Nothing to be worried about. But something bothered him; something was most certainly amiss.

"Pray—in which direction did Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner hence?"

The servant also seemed distressed by the happening. "They were to take a turn about the church and return in an hour to allow Miss Bennet time to read her letters before their outing. They have been gone nearly three quarters of an hour."

Mr. Darcy's eyes widened with unease. "So long? Surely if Miss Bennet received ill news and sought her aunt and uncle, she would have found them and returned by now!" Determination hardened his eyes. "I must find Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Please keep a look out for the two of them and Miss Bennet and send word if they return!"

"Yes, sir!"

Quickly, Mr. Darcy showed himself out, and set a brisk pace towards the church. Almost immediately, he overtook the pair he sought, on their way back from their walk.

"Why, hello, Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner pleasantly.

"Good afternoon to you both. Forgive me for intruding, by I have just gone to call on Miss Bennet, and discovered that she was not at the inn. I noticed these on the floor—," he produced the two envelopes and gave them to Mrs. Darcy—"as if she had left with her letters in quite a rush, perhaps to find the both of you."

Mr. Gardiner was concerned. "We have not seen her. You are quite certain she has quit the inn?"

"Indeed." Mr. Darcy's tone became more and more distressed by the minute.

Mrs. Gardiner was also worried. She surveyed the heavy, dark sky with anxiety. "It is not much like Elizabeth to be impulsive. But if she received urgent news in the letters, where else would she have gone if not to find us?"

"Nowhere, I'm sure," her husband replied reasonably. "She must have been somehow detained in pursuit of us. Mrs. Gardiner, let us continue on to the Inn to wait for her. If she does not find us on the church path, she will come there directly. Mr. Darcy, would you mind to retrace our steps? Perhaps Lizzy has simply not caught up with us."

Mr. Darcy was eager for occupation. "I should not mind at all. I will meet you both back at the Inn."

"Very well."

Fretfully, Darcy began to walk quickly down the path from whence the Gardiners had come. He was quite certain Miss Bennet would have gone after her relations to relay whatever pressing message she had received. But what might have happened to her en route? He dared not let his overprotective mind consider all the possibilities.

Despite his brisk pace, his eyes combed over every detail of the path about the church and its grounds as he passed, searching for any sign that Elizabeth had passed there. He paid little heed to the view of the quaint church and yard. But suddenly, preoccupied by his mission, he tripped on a raised root and nearly tumbled down the hillside. But his arms windmill-ed and he caught his balance, and began to walk again, but froze.

It began to rain.

With a dreadful hunch, he leaned over the hillside and regarded the bottom. As he feared, he could make out the collapsed figure of a woman at the base of the steep hill.

Darcy glanced around, then, without a second thought to propriety, he dove headfirst down the hill and slid on his stomach down the hill. Despite all sense of decorum, he knew it to be the fastest way to get to her.

He slid to a stop alongside her, and quickly pulled against his chest, trying to shield her from the rain and warm her as much as possible.

"Miss Bennet?"

His heart leapt frantically into his throat at the sight of her. She was soaked to the bone, and her ankle was twisted at a shocking angle. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Miss Bennet, can you hear me? Please, speak to me, I beg you!"

Still no response, but she was breathing steadily. His hand recoiled at the fire in her skin. Agitated, he swept her into his arms, and hurried up a flatter path. He tried to calm his heart and nerves at how she curled perfectly against his body.

As he rushed through the rain towards the Inn, utterly unaware of the downpour, he wondered with grave concern what kind of news could distress the calm Elizabeth Bennet into such a panic.

From afar, he could barely make out Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner waiting under the shelter of the Inn's porch. "Call a doctor!" he yelled ahead breathlessly. Mr. Gardiner instantly turned into the Inn, and returned with a white-haired, bespectacled man. "Bring her inside quickly, sir!" the physician called, then the three rushed inside to prepare.

Darcy was too worried about Elizabeth to be annoyed about received orders. He eased into a gentle jog, trying hard not to jostle his precious cargo. But, despite his efforts, she woke. Dazed, feverish, and shivering violently, her fluttering eyes latched onto his troubled face.

"Mr. Darcy?"

Relief flooded his handsome features, but worry still shone in his eyes. "Don't speak, Miss Bennet. You are quite safe now."

Her eyes were slightly glazed in delirium. "No, no," she murmured feverishly. "I am not. Lydia has ruined herself and us all. All is lost. Poor Lydia, poor Jane. I shall lose even you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy stopped suddenly under the porch, shocked by the statement and the longing within it. "What?"

She shivered, and when she tried to bury herself deeper in his chest, his breath caught. Any other time, he would be in complete and utter rapture.

"Tell my aunt…" she breathed heavily, "that the letters are in my apron pocket. I am such a fool, Mr. Darcy. The fault is all mine. Will you not leave me?"

He tenderly smoothed her sopping hair, concern and affection twisting his face. "Never," he breathed.

With that, he entered the Inn, where the doctor and Mrs. Gardiner whisked her away into a room to tend her. Darcy stopped her briefly to relay the message about the letters, and Mrs. Gardiner nodded grimly.

As he watched anxiously, Mr. Gardiner tentatively offered to loan Mr. Darcy some of his clothes until his own dried out. Surprisingly, Darcy eagerly and gratefully accepted, admitting openly that he couldn't bear to leave the Inn.

As he quickly changed, Mr. Darcy wondered with pain what Miss Bennet could have meant by saying she would lose him. The clear longing in her voice, uninhibited by manners because of the fever, still sent a lump of hope into his throat. And what had Lydia done to distress his lady so?

Despite the indecency, Mr. Darcy decided he simply must know what horror was contained in those letters as Elizabeth obviously feared it would alter his opinion of her. Perhaps he could aid in the situation, and likewise, soothe Elizabeth's worries.

He was grateful to be dry and warm, and didn't care that the borrowed clothing neither fit nor flattered him. He thought only of Elizabeth.

When he joined Mr. Gardiner again, the man clutched two limp pieces of paper in his fists, a grave frown on his face.

"Mr. Gardiner, I realize that it is none of my affair, but I sincerely wish to know what the trouble is, in case I may help in any way possible."

For the next hour, without a single word from the physician or Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Gardiner grimly relayed the unhappy news of Lydia's elopement with Wickham, the man's massive debt, and Jane's fervent desire for him to join Mr. Bennet in London to search for them. Immediately, Darcy was swamped with grief and fury and grim understanding of Elizabeth's fears. He instantly told Gardiner all he knew of Wickham, being silent only of his sister's role in the matter, then prevailed upon the man his plan to help find them, have them married, and to bear the expense out of guilt of his own silence. He pled, though sternly, that his involvement be kept secret, and then, Mr. Gardiner left word of their immediate departure with Mrs. Gardiner, who also worriedly reported that Elizabeth already had a high fever, and that her broken ankle had been painfully splinted.

This only angered Darcy further; he instantly latched on Wickham as the indirect cause of Elizabeth's pain, and, fueled by their worry for her, the two men set out directly for London. But, not until Darcy had left a note for Elizabeth to see when she woke up.

_Oh, Elizabeth, how little you still expect of me,_ he mourned silently. _Please become well, and please, judge me tenderly at my return…_

XXXXXXX

As the weeks passed, Mrs. Gardiner remained at the Inn, but eventually, she received notice from her husband that the entire affair was solved. The notorious pair was married, and Wickham had received a commission in the army, and they were to live in the North.

The news was bittersweet, but it could not touch the worry of Mrs. Gardiner, who still held her niece's burning hand as the poor girl tossed and turned in her delirium. She had sent word to the Bennets of Elizabeth's condition, but due to their other problem, only Jane had sent word of their concern, but no plans to come to her yet.

She also sent word to her husband of their niece's worsening state, and he replied with worry that he was returning that very day.

The physician could do very little for Elizabeth. He set her ankle, and advised keep her warm but keeping a cool cloth on her forehead. He came in daily to monitor her, but said there was very little to be done.

Mrs. Gardiner never left Elizabeth's side, and therefore, heard all her nieces delirious murmurs, many of which were simply a name—Mr. Darcy. She could only smile bittersweetly; all her suspicions had been correct, and try her best to tend to her niece.

What troubles her family was experiencing! Lydia's disgrace, and for Lizzy to be ill as well? With none of her immediate family for comfort? But then… of them, she only ever asked Jane and her father.

Her ankle was blue and swollen, but the swelling gradually lessened, day by day. But Mrs. Gardiner feared permanent damage to the joint. She kept it lightly iced, and held her niece's hand as she waited with growing anxiety on her husband, and, unaware that they were together, hoped that Mr. Darcy might return as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

When, on their way back to the Inn, Mr. Gardiner shared his wife's letter with Mr. Darcy, he became even more silent and grave. "I could have prevented all of this," he muttered with shame.

"Mr. Darcy, do not blame yourself. Neither you nor Lizzy could have prevented this. We must not think of it ever again, and think now only of Elizabeth, who has no one but her dear aunt to be comfort to her."

"None of her family has come up!" Darcy demanded.

"Not yet. They are… receiving the newlyweds very briefly at Longboarn. Then, Mr. Bennet is determined never to see them again for quite a long time. As soon as the unwelcome guests leave for the North, Jane at least will come. But, as my wife informs me, it is not for her family, save her father and Jane, that Elizabeth deliriously asks, but for you."

"Me?" Darcy's voice was suddenly very soft, and slightly congested. He still hung onto a trifling cold from his run through the rain.

"Yes. Now, I am not Elizabeth's father, but if she wasn't so ill, I should be quite curious about your acquaintance. But do not fear, sir, for you do not have to answer to me. I only know that my niece longs for your presence."

Silence hung about them, but Darcy was doubtful. _Me? But she feared that as soon as I found about Lydia that I'd never want to see her again. But, I will soothe her fear. Perhaps knowing that all is as well as possible will help her heal._

XXXXXXXXXX

That very day, Elizabeth's fever broke, and she briefly came out of her delirious state. She was alone; her aunt had run to the privy. She was alone, but she noticed a note, unopened, resting on the bedside table. Weakly, and trying hard not to disturb her frail and painful ankle, she reached for it. She opened it, and retrieved a brief note in Darcy's small, dignified hand.

"_My dear Miss Bennet. _

_Should you wake up without me by your side, do not fear. I have not left you willingly, but urgent business calls me away. But I will return as soon as I can, and I hope to see you well by then. Your pain is my own. I beg God's hand in your speedy recovery. Until I see you again, which will be as soon as possible, I will remain most affectionately yours,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy."_

The effort of reading the note was too much for Elizabeth, despite her confusion and joy on its content. Weakly, she fell back against her pillow, and let the letter drop from her pale fingers to the floor, and succumbed again to the slowly cooling fever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Darcy came into the Inn not hours later. Mrs. Gardiner tearfully greeted them both, saying that though Elizabeth's fever of these pasts weeks had finally broken, the doctor suspected that the break in her ankle, despite its likely healing, might leave permanent damage to the joint.

It took him a long moment of anxious silence, but finally, Mr. Darcy was able to summon the courage to request a brief audience with her. The Gardiners, having come to like and respect him despite their trying times, compassionately allowed it.

When Mr. Darcy quietly entered the room, Elizabeth was caught in a restless doze. His eyes darkened as they fell on her tightly splinted ankle. Then he noticed his note, open and fallen to the floor. So she'd read it.

Emotion settled in his throat as he took the seat by her bedside. The fever put a blush in her cheeks; her hair was matted to her face by sweat, yet it had been tenderly combed. Even in repose, her movements were still weak.

Tentatively, Mr. Darcy took her small hand in both of his own and was pleased to find that its warmth was only slightly more than normal.

"Miss Bennet," he whispered, squeezing her hand ever so gently. Her eyes fluttered open, dazed. He saw pain flash through them as she adjusted her legs, and cursed his helplessness.

"Mr. Darcy?" Her voice was weak and breathy, but her eyes were lucid.

"I have been sent here by your uncle—he gave me charge to relay a message to you. He says your family's urgent business has been settled. He then assured me you would understand this."

She nodded, but frowned just slightly. "Yes, I do. Thank you. Has it all happened while I have been trapped here?"

Darcy smiled. "Yes. You have been ill with a terrible fever for the better part of a month. Also, your ankle was broken and had to be set."

A sparkle of her mirth came into her eyes. "In that case. I am quite grateful to the fever for I don't remember that part." Then, she began to blush with frustration and embarrassment. "How silly, how humiliating to trip on a root and tumble down the hillside! I am terribly ashamed!"

Mr. Darcy laughed heartily. "Please, Miss Bennet, do not be embarrassed at all. I tripped on the very same root when searching for you and nearly followed you down! But, I am glad I did. After I stumbled, I thought you might have had the same misfortune. That's how I found you." His smile faded into a characteristically intense gaze. "And I have been quite worried about you since, along with your family and my sister. We have all been anxiously awaiting your recovery, Miss Bennet."

She smiled tiredly, and tried to bite down a yawn. This blush was not of fever. "I hope I shall soon be able to grant it to you, Mr. Darcy, for I am feeling much better now."

Despite this declaration, her eyes began to flutter, and Mr. Darcy did not miss her extreme exhaustion. "Well, I shall keep you from it no longer." He then kissed her hand tenderly, and stood.

"We'll meet again soon, I hope?" Elizabeth murmured sleepily. Her weary eyes followed him to the door.

"Of course," he answered softly, hope shining in his eyes as she succumbed to sleep.

"Pleasant dreams… Elizabeth…" he whispered, bowing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Elizabeth was fully recovered from the fever and quite well enough to travel. Mr. Gardiner carried her out to the carriage, and Elizabeth gratefully drank in the sight of nature as they drove past it on to Longboarn.

On the ride over, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner explained all the happenings with Lydia and Wickham that had occurred while she'd been sick. When Elizabeth gasped in shock when she realized what her uncle must have paid, he only gave a small smile and refused to speak of it.

When they arrived, Mr. Gardiner was carrying Elizabeth from the carriage when Mrs. Bennet fairly burst from the house, shrieking of "Oh, my dear Lizzy, my poor girl, my dear, sweet Lizzy!"

Elizabeth could only smile and roll her eyes just slightly from her uncle's arms, as she attempted to reassure her mother that she was quite recovered and that her ankle should heal very soon. But, of course, Mrs. Bennet was not to be consoled by her daughter's mirth. It was only when Mrs. Gardiner practically pulled her away to suggest she fetch Lizzy some tea that the others of the family could greet her.

Jane's concern was quickly soothed by her sister's playful manner and bright complexion. Her father took a little more convincing but soon agreed that she would soon be fit as a fiddle. Her younger sisters were little concerned for her welfare, but chattered on until her father grew frustrated and shooed them away. Elizabeth assured them all that se felt quite well and that the physician in Lambton sad she should be able to walk in a small matter of weeks.

XXXX

Several days following, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley came to call on the family. By some miracle, they were left alone with the two eldest sisters, but Elizabeth quickly realized that Jane and Bingley desired a private conference. But, as she soon discovered, she could do nothing to help them! She tried to put weight on her ankle, but hissed in pain. Mr. Darcy immediately noticed her struggles and the reason for them and fairly leapt from his seat to assist her.

"Please, allow me, Miss Bennet."

Resigned that she had no choice, Elizabeth relaxed and allowed Mr. Darcy to lift her from the couch. Determined to maintain some sense of dignity, she said, "Let us go and sit out in the garden, Mr. Darcy. It's a lovely day out."

Mr. Darcy smiled broadly at her desperate attempt to remain in charge, and couldn't help but indulge her. "A fine idea," he said gallantly, winking and Bingley, and leaving both him and Jane in stunned bewilderment at his friendliness.

When they were outside, Mr. Darcy set Elizabeth down on a bench in their gardens, then took the place next to her. She smiled her thanks, and was silent a moment, before she couldn't remain so any longer.

"Mr. Darcy, please allow me to thank you for your kindness to my poor sister."

Mr. Darcy's eyes widened in surprise and humility, but he said nothing.

"Pray, do not blame my aunt for telling me, for I was quite persistent for every detail. But I simply must tell you how grateful I am and thank you on behalf of all my family, for they do not know to whom they are indebted."

Mr. Darcy thought on this a moment, then spoke softly. "If you will thank me, let it be for yourself alone. For as much as I respect your family, I believe I thought only of you."

He gauged her reaction carefully. She blushed, and turned away, but he made out a smile tugging at her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. With a deep breath, he summoned all his courage, and spoke again.

"Miss Bennet, you are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are what they were last April, tell me now. My affections and wishes are unchanged. But one word from you will silence me on the subject forever."

He was anxious, but the self-conscious smile that brightened her face delighted him.

"My feelings… my feelings last April were immature and unfounded. I recall my words with shame. But after reading your letter, I saw you, sir, in quite an altered light, and over the course of the past months, my feelings have gradually changed into quite the opposite of what I expressed to you before. To be frank, sir," she said, as mirth began to dance in her eyes, "I believe my affections and wishes to be quite the same as your own."

Overjoyed, Darcy swept her into his arms, and spun, laughing with delight. When they came to a halt, and occupied the bench once more, they talked for the better part of an hour on what had happened between them, until Elizabeth, an impish gleam in her smile, asked curiously, "And imagine my surprise, dear sir, when you voluntarily quit the room with me! You must have known that your friend was itching to propose to my sister!"

Mr. Darcy grinned. "Do not be surprised, for he and I planned it quite thoroughly. He is indeed proposing to her as we speak, if he has not already done it."

She gasped in surprise and pleasure, "You scheming men! What shall I do with you? Shall I reprimand you for romantically sweeping me off my feet into the garden to propose to me and to give means to your friend to propose to my sister? Oh, certainly not! I am most dreadfully forced to admit the sweetness of your plan."

This elicited a hearty laugh from her intended, and together they sat in the garden and talked until someone remembered they were out there. And then, after parents had been consulted and consent granted (and in Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's case, explanations given), Longboarn was fairly airborne for celebration.

XXXXX

The joint wedding was not two weeks later. But, because of Elizabeth's ankle, Mr. Bennet escorted Jane down the aisle first, then returned to the back of the church for Elizabeth, who, despite the discomfort and unseemliness of her temporary limp, insisted that she not be carried down the aisle. They came a bit slower, with Elizabeth leaning heavily on her father, but she wore nothing but shining delight on her face. When he'd given them both away, Mr. Darcy, despite procedure, wrapped an arm about her waist to support and balance her throughout the ceremony.

When it was completed, Bingley and Jane processed out first, and then, when the song began again, Mr. Darcy swept Elizabeth off of her feet, and carried her down the aisle, out of the church, into the carriage, and then off to their future.

**And the rest, as you know, is history.**

**FIN**

_Please take time to review! I do hope you enjoyed._

_-rosa lunae_


End file.
